「自由になる」
by Shana Nakazawa
Summary: Di masa di mana kedamaian adalah sesuatu yang mahal, di mana kedamaian harus selalu dibayar oleh nyawa yang meregang dan darah tertumpah, hanya satu yang dapat bertahan. Sayang hidup tak pedas tanpa intrik. Kebebasan? Itu bukan mitos. Cinta terlarang? Pasti ada. Lagi pula Dewa Perang dan Dewi Venus sedang dalam suasana hati baik. Entri "Ways for Liberation!" dan Happy FID #5!


**Fandom**: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket

**Author**: Shana Nakazawa

**Jumlah kata**: 6.142 kata

**Summary**: Di masa di mana kedamaian adalah sesuatu yang mahal, di mana kedamaian harus selalu dibayar oleh nyawa yang meregang dan darah tertumpah, hanya satu yang dapat bertahan. Sayang hidup tak pedas tanpa intrik. Kebebasan? Itu bukan mitos. Cinta terlarang? Pasti ada. Lagi pula Dewa Perang dan Dewi Venus sedang dalam suasana hati baik.

**Genre**: Suspense/Romance/Friendship/Hurt/Comfort

**Warning**: (possibly) OOC. Sengoku!AU. Alur rush. BL. One-shot yang (terlalu) panjang.

**Note**: Fanfiksi ini dipersembahkan untuk merayakan Fujoshi/Fudanshi Independence Day 2013 atau FID #5 dan untuk memenuhi _challenge_ "Ways for Liberation" dari Suzuki Daichi di Facebook.

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Cover © FID #5. Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang diperoleh dari membuat ataupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya berdasarkan tujuan kepuasan pribadi.

.

.

.

**「自由になる」**

* * *

**_be·bas_**_ /bébas/ _a **_1_**_ lepas sama sekali (tidak terhalang, terganggu, dsb sehingga dapat bergerak, berbicara, berbuat, dsb dng leluasa) **2** lepas dr (kewajiban, tuntutan, perasaan takut, dsb) **5** merdeka (tidak dijajah, diperintah, atau tidak dipengaruhi oleh negara lain atau kekuasaan asing)_

_—Kamus Besar Bahasa Indonesia._

* * *

Mentari muncul malu-malu dari peraduannya. Daratan Matahari Terbit—Jepang, nama lainnya, sekali lagi diberkahi para Dewa dan Dewi.

Pagi yang indah ini dimanfaatkan Aomine Daiki, salah satu tangan kanan terpercaya dari Akashi Seijuurou, sang pemimpin marga Teikou, untuk merencanakan penyerangan terhadap marga Rakuzan di Barat.

Tak terhitung banyaknya napas yang Aomine hela dengan lelah akan waktu yang ia curahkan demi menaklukkan marga Rakuzan yang keras kepala. Bahkan batu akan menyerah jika harus beradu kekerasan dengan para jenderal utama marga Rakuzan; Uncrowned Generals, para padri Eropa menyebut mereka.

Aomine sadar sejak ia menerima pekerjaan ini bahwa ia hanya akan meniti buih. Akan tetapi demi rasa cintanya yang teramat dalam pada marga Teikou—walau banyak orang yang sukar menafsirkan ini berdasarkan sikap Aomine—ia menerima perintah Akashi yang ditujukan untuknya seorang.

Jenderal yang kini dalam puncak kejayaannya itu percaya dalam hati bahwa marga Teikou-lah yang mampu menyatukan seluruh Jepang dalam panji bunga bermahkota lima miliknya. Tiada yang menandingi keagungan marga revolusioner ini, bahkan sang _Shogun_ sendiri. Ha, memang apa yang mampu diharapkan dari si pengecut yang hanya dapat bersembunyi di balik gelar kosong itu?

Jangan katakan Aomine sebagai pengeluh. Di balik setiap kesah, ada konsiderans tersendiri, walau kebanyakan berakhir dengan kebuntuan. Jika saat seperti itu muncul, seperti saat ini, ia akan memanggil abdi sekaligus penasihat terpercayanya, Kise Ryouta.

"Sakurai! Panggil Kise ke sini!" perintah sang jenderal dengan nada berat dan lelah.

"Maaf! Akan hamba panggil Yang Mulia Kise, Yang Mulia Aomine," sahut pembantu pribadi Aomine, Sakurai Ryou, yang langsung lari terbirit-birit demi memenuhi perintah junjungannya.

Tak lama kemudian muncul pria tampan di hadapan ruangan Aomine. Pria itu menggeser pintu dengan keanggunan seorang wanita. Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang tampak bercahaya disepuh cahaya mentari yang keemasan.

Pria itu duduk dengan santun dan bersujud penghormatan di hadapan Aomine. Ia lalu bangkit dan menampakkan senyum hangatnya yang selalu menenangkan hati siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Hamba datang memenuhi panggilan Anda, Yang Mulia Aomine," kata Kise dengan nada yang terdengar merdu.

"Hentikan formalitas itu, Kise. Kau tahu aku tak menyukainya," tukas Aomine. Kise hanya tersenyum melihat kegusaran junjungannya itu.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, Aomine_cchi_," jawab Kise, enggan memperburuk suasana hati sang jenderal dengan menolak perintahnya. "Jadi, apa yang membuatmu gelisah? Tidak baik menyambut pagi dengan ekspresi buruk."

Aomine menatap Kise lamat-lamat. Tak ada yang berani menyindirnya secara terang-terangan kecuali pria ini. Aomine bukan pria yang suka disindir ataupun ditegur, tetapi dengan senyum tulus Kise, ia mampu memaafkan bahkan dosanya yang terbesar sekalipun.

"Aku masih belum bisa menemukan cara untuk membuat pihak Rakuzan menyerah," ujarnya, hampir seperti anak kecil yang mengadu belum mendapat permen.

Kise tertawa kecil. "Kau tahu ada bedanya antara menemukan dan menentukan, bukan, Aomine_cchi_?"

Aomine menaikkan satu alis. Kise tersenyum penuh arti, hingga akhirnya Aomine meledak tertawa. Jujur, Aomine cukup terkejut; tawanya terasa manis dan aneh sekali di lidahnya. "Baiklah, kau menang. Kau tahu diriku bahkan melebihi aku sendiri."

Senyum Kise tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya. "Sudah sewajarnya seorang hamba mengetahui tuannya bagaikan menelusuri telapak tangannya sendiri."

"Aku punya rencana, tetapi aku tidak yakin akan keberhasilannya. Dilihat dari tampangmu, aku yakin kau juga punya," kata Aomine.

"Kebetulan aku punya. Tetapi aku lebih yakin akan kemampuanmu, Aomine_cchi_," sahut Kise.

Aomine merobek kertas dari gulungan di hadapannya. Ia mengambil dua buah kuas dan tinta hitam pekat, lalu meletakkannya di antara dirinya dan Kise. "Tuliskan rencanamu di kertas ini, dan aku akan menuliskan rencanaku di kertasku. Nanti kita akan menunjukkannya bersama," usulnya.

Kise tersenyum agak lebih lebar. "Brilian," komentarnya.

Mereka mencelupkan kuas ke tinta hampir bersamaan, dan untuk sesuatu yang seperti tiga puluh detik, yang ada hanyalah keheningan yang menenangkan. Angin mengelus rambut Kise, membuatnya bergoyang pelan. Seiring dengan angin yang berhenti berembus, keduanya meletakkan kuas dan saling bertatapan.

Aomine memberi isyarat untuk saling memberikan kertas. Kise memberikan kertasnya tanpa suara.

Kise meneliti tulisan Aomine yang sedikit berantakan. Isinya hanya satu kata: _"Air."_

Sedangkan Aomine tersenyum melihat kertas Kise yang berisi dua kata: _"Serangan air."_

Aomine dan Kise bertatap-tatapan sebelum tertawa. Aomine terbahak-bahak hingga mengeluarkan air mata. Kise akhirnya melepaskan keanggunannya dan tertawa-tawa sepenuh hati; tawanya terdengar bagaikan tawa malaikat.

"Mengapa pikiran kita selalu sama, eh?" tanya Aomine sambil menghapus air matanya.

Kise tersenyum dalam sikap yang sama sekali berbeda. Nadanya nakal saat ia berkata, "Tentu saja karena aku mencintaimu, Aomine_cchi_. Apakah kau juga?"

Aomine menyeringai. Wajahnya mendekati wajah Kise, perlahan namun pasti, lalu berbisik lembut dan seduktif, "Kau tak perlu bertanya."

Sekilas Kise dapat melihat bintang dalam kegelapan manik nilakandi Aomine, sebelum manik keemasannya sendiri tertutup dan membiarkan rasa mengambil alih. Bulu matanya yang panjang mengerjap menggantikan desahan saat bibir lembut Aomine menyapu bibirnya. Bibir Kise yang merah muda berubah merah oleh isapan dan gigitan Aomine yang agak kasar. Lidah Aomine bermain, menggoda lidah Kise yang menyerah tanpa perlawanan.

Mencecap manisnya bibir Kise masih dapat Aomine rasakan bahkan setelah kedua bibir itu berpisah. Jalinan transparan saliva yang menghubungkan bibir Aomine dan Kise tampak lezat, sinar mentari yang memaksa masuk ruangan terpantulkan olehnya.

Tiada yang tak tahu, dan tiada yang setuju. Kisah cinta Aomine dan Kise memang rumit, bahkan logika dan agama menentang mereka. Homoseksualitas alias percintaan antar sesama jenis masih merupakan hal yang teramat tabu pada zaman di mana Jalan Samurai dijunjung tinggi, dan tak ada yang berani menyatakan dengan tegas bahwa mereka adalah salah satu dari _kaum abnormal_ itu. Akan tetapi Aomine dan Kise adalah dua insan buta akan dunia, selayaknya manusia yang dimabuk cinta, dan selama itu tak membunuh mereka, keduanya tak punya sesal.

* * *

_Manusia tidaklah sempurna_

_Jalan kehidupan tak mungkin tanpa cela_

_Kemauan mengubah diri tak mungkin dipaksa_

_Keinginan sendiri yang 'kan mengubah segalanya …_

_—_Kisah Terlarang Batman dan Robin_. Denny Januar Ali._

* * *

Ada sebagian yang menganggap Akashi adalah seorang pandir berhati beku. Pun tak segelintir jua yang menghormatinya dan memujanya. Akan tetapi Akashi telah melewati batas cerca maupun puji. Ia merupakan buku yang tertutup rapat, terkunci dari penafsiran bahkan yang paling ahli sekalipun. Jumlah orang yang mampu membaca hatinya yang samar dan berkabut dapat dihitung dengan jari.

Haizaki Shougo sesungguhnya tak sebebal dan sebrutal yang orang kira. Ia masih memiliki otak, dan mungkin ini cukup mengejutkan, tetapi ia dapat menggunakannya dengan baik. Tak dapat disanggah bahwa ia bukanlah yang tercerdas maupun terbijak, tetapi keberhasilannya memimpin marga Haizaki—yang kini tergabung dalam marga Teikou—tak ia raih semata-mata oleh kekuatan. Ia masih memiliki otak dan akal sehat hingga dapat memikirkan strategi perang yang baik untuk mengalahkan musuh-musuhnya.

Sejak dulu, Akashi menaruh perhatian pada Haizaki secara diam-diam. Haizaki memang amat bertolak belakang dengan Akashi; jenderal berambut bagai abu itu wujud kekuatan yang congkak, sedangkan sang pemimpin marga yang termasyhur lebih memilih untuk diam dan berpikir akan langkah selanjutnya dalam perang layaknya ia bermain _go_.

Keadaan Haizaki sampai pada taraf di mana ia mampu membuat banyak jenderal berdecak iri. Bergelimang harta, kejayaan, dan kesukaan jenderal itu, wanita. Kehidupannya sempit dan sempurna.

Akan tetapi semua berubah saat Aomine membawa seorang pria ke hadapan Akashi. Pria itu terlihat beberapa tahun lebih muda dari Aomine. Haizaki masih ingat mengira-ngira pria itu sepuluh atau lima belas tahun lebih muda darinya dan Aomine yang seusia, tiga puluh dua tahun. Tak dapat disangkal bahwa ia kaget mengetahui pria itu hanya lima tahun lebih muda darinya. Padahal paras pria itu masih sangat belia dan tampan, dengan rambutnya yang berwarna pirang keemasan dan mata cokelat semanis madu. Senyum pria itu berhasil menarik semua orang di ruangan, menenggelamkan mereka dalam nafsu dan meninggalkan mereka mabuk kepayang.

Haizaki dapat mengingat tiap silabel dari untaian kata yang diucapkan bibir indah Kise, mengalun indah bagaikan petikan _koto_—kecapi Jepang bersenar tiga belas—yang dimainkan para dayang Istana Nijo di Kyoto; "Nama hamba Kise Ryouta."

Dalam waktu yang singkat, _terlalu singkat_, Akashi terkesan. Kise merupakan prajurit yang andal. Tiap ayunan tombak ataupun tebasan pedang darinya mengandung presisi sempurna, seperti ia dapat menghentikan waktu dan menghitung dahulu segala sesuatunya untuk menghasilkan serangan yang tepat dan fatal. Satu-satunya kelemahan Kise hanyalah penyakitnya.

Aomine membawa Kise dari tempat tinggalnya di Bukit Kurihara. Di sana, Kise tinggal di sebuah pondok sederhana di atas bukti yang terjal bersama kedua kakak perempuannya yang cantik dan seorang muridnya yang usianya tak terpaut jauh dengannya yang bernama Kasamatsu Yukio. Kise tinggal di tempat seperti itu bukan tanpa alasan. Dulu, Kise merupakan anak buah marga yang memusuhi marga Teikou. Akan tetapi karena penyakitnya, yang tak kunjung dapat ditemukan penyembuhnya, yang semakin merenggut fleksibilitasnya sebagai prajurit, ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kehidupan duniawi dan mengasingkan diri.

Aomine bukan hanya terkesan oleh Kise, tetapi muncul juga ketertarikan tersendiri pada sang pria. Konsistensi yang ditunjukkan Aomine dalam membawa Kise ke marga Teikou melebihi tekad apapun yang pernah ia tunjukkan. Baik Aomine dan Kise keras kepala. Akan tetapi, walaupun kepiawaian Aomine bicara bukanlah sesuatu yang mengagumkan, sikapnya yang pantang menyerah menarik perhatian Kise.

Hingga akhirnya datanglah saat yang menentukan. Sekali lagi, Aomine datang. Kasamatsu berdiri seakan sudah menanti. Aomine mengutarakan keinginannya untuk bertemu Kise, yang sekali lagi ditolak Kasamatsu. Namun Aomine tak gentar. Ia menarik kuas dan tinta dari dalam kimononya, dan menulis pesan pada secarik kertas.

Pesan itu berisi sajak. Aomine sadar betul sajaknya tak seberapa, namun sajak itu berisi isi hatinya yang sejujur-jujurnya.

"Aku tahu Tuan Kise akan menganggap aku lancang, namun bisakah kau menyampaikan pesan ini untuknya? Junjunganku telah memberikan perintah padaku, dan sekiranya aku tak dapat memenuhinya, aku akan melakukan _seppuku_ di tepi paya ini. Jadi tolonglah, imbau dia sekali lagi," pinta Aomine dengan sangat.

Kasamatsu akhirnya mengangguk dan memberikan pesan tersebut pada Kise yang terbaring. Kise membacanya tanpa suara. Hingga akhirnya ia menurunkan surat tersebut, menoleh pada salah seorang kakaknya, dan berkata dengan suara lembut, "Bawakan sapi kita. Aku akan menemuinya."

Tak disangka, perundingan berlangsung tenteram. Angin bersemilir, meniup lembut rambut Kise, sinar matahari membuat senyumnya tampak lebih cerah daripada sebenarnya.

Kise diam tak bergerak selama Aomine menjelaskan tujuannya bersusah payah menemui Kise di atas bukit dan menunggu berminggu-minggu lamanya. Ekspresinya tetap tak berubah. Namun ia tak dapat mempertahankan kedataran air mukanya saat Aomine berkata, "Hanya kau yang dapat membuatku tertarik, hanya kau satu-satunya."

Aomine menanggalkan semua formalitas dan bicara bagai pujangga yang merayu gadis impiannya. Mau tak mau mata Kise mulai digenangi air mata. Ia menunduk hormat dengan pipi basah oleh air mata. "Aku pernah mengabdi pada marga Saito, sehingga aku tak dapat mengatakan aku akan mengabdi pada Akashi. Akan tetapi aku tak ingin membiarkan Tuan mati sia-sia. Karena itu aku telah mengukir tekad di jiwaku yang rapuh ini. Sudikah Tuan memaafkan kekasaran yang kuperlihatkan selama ini dan menerimaku sebagai abdi Tuan?"

Hubungan antara Aomine dan Kise, walaupun berlandaskan hubungan majikan dan abdi, akan tetapi mereka saling belajar. Aomine menganggap Kise guru dan belajar banyak dari Kise yang walaupun lebih muda darinya namun sudah lebih banyak merasakan asam garam kehidupan. Kise juga beranggapan demikian terhadap Aomine.

Karena kepiawaian Kise inilah Akashi menaruh perhatian lebih padanya, dan juga pada Aomine. Lambat laun semua orang sadar bahwa Haizaki tersisihkan. Bahkan Haizaki kini tak dapat menyangkal perlakuan Akashi yang menganaktirikannya.

Yang paling membuat Haizaki terhina adalah saat penyambutan Kuroko Tetsuya, pemimpin muda marga Kuroko yang telah lama menjalin persekutuan dengan marga Teikou. Haizaki dipilih sebagai pemimpin urusan dapur. Akan tetapi saat Akashi mengadakan inspeksi, tercium bau busuk dari dapur. Dengan ekspresi dingin, ia memerintahkan, "Buang semua makanan ini."

Tak peduli para pelayan yang mengatakan bahwa bau busuk ini bukan disebabkan oleh ikan busuk, Akashi tak mendengar. Serta merta ia mencopot gelar pemimpin urusan dapur Haizaki dan menyerahkannya pada orang lain. Kuroko yang mendengar huru-hara ini bertanya-tanya, tetapi sikap Akashi yang acuh tak acuh membuatnya tak mencampuri urusan itu lebih jauh lagi.

Para pelayan Haizaki meneteskan air mata kesedihan dan kebencian akan kekejaman Akashi. Haizaki sendiri tak mampu berbuat apa-apa selain menuruti perintah junjungannya, bahkan setelah ia dipermalukan seperti itu.

Belum juga Haizaki memulihkan perasaannya dari kejadian memalukan itu, muncul sebuah surat perintah dari Akashi. Isinya memerintahkan Haizaki memimpin pasukannya untuk berangkat ke Barat dan membantu Aomine dalam penaklukan daerah Barat.

Kali ini kemarahan dan kebencian para pengikut Haizaki menggelora, tumpah ruah bagaikan air bah. Para jenderal kepercayaan Haizaki bahkan berani mengumpat dan mencaci maki pemimpin marga revolusioner itu. Haizaki sendiri makin gelisah dan marah oleh sikap Akashi yang semena-mena terhadapnya. Ia takkan sudi pergi menuju Barat dan membantu Aomine. Ia takkan mau bekerja di bawah Aomine, harga dirinya takkan membiarkan itu.

Iblis tertawa di singgasananya. Haizaki begitu mudah dipengaruhi. Dengan beberapa bisikan menggoda, iblis dan niat jahatnya berhasil menjerumuskan Haizaki dalam kubangan balas dendam.

Rencana dibuat untuk membunuh Akashi. Haizaki sempat bertanya pada sepupunya, Nijimura Shuuzo. Nijimura tidak terlihat seperti menyetujui rencana itu; malah terkesan menentangnya. Namun apapun yang terjadi, walau sekeras apapun Nijimura berusaha menghentikan Haizaki, dan walaupun hati Haizaki gelebah sedemikian rupa, rencana itu sudah bulat dan takkan ditarik kembali.

Akhirnya Haizaki mulai bergerak. Ia mengetahui bahwa Akashi akan mengadakan perjalanan ke Kyoto, dan karena itulah ia segera menyiapkan pasukan berjumlah belasan ribu prajurit.

Di tengah perjalanan mereka berhenti. Haizaki dan para jenderalnya menatap ke arah Sungai Shirakawa yang telah mereka lintasi, menunggu sesuatu yang akan terjadi.

"Imayoshi, Wakamatsu-kah itu?" tanya Haizaki, melihat siluet seseorang dari kejauhan.

"Sepertinya begitu," jawab Imayoshi Shouichi, salah seorang pengikut Haizaki.

Haizaki dan Imayoshi melihat seorang penunggang kuda dari kejauhan berpacu membelah kabut pagi.

"Wakamatsu." Sementara menunggu orang yang dituju menghampirinya, Haizaki menoleh pada para jenderal di sekelilingnya. "Kalian pergilah menyeberangi sungai. Aku akan menyusul."

Setelah semua jenderal menjauh, Wakamatsu bergerak mendekati Haizaki.

"Bagaimana keadaan di Azuchi?" Haizaki bertanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa Yang Mulia Akashi akan bertolak dari Azuchi pada hari kedua puluh sembilan. Hamba tidak mendapat nama jenderal utama yang akan menyertainya, tetapi telah diumumkan bahwa beliau akan membawa rombongan yang terdiri atas sekitar empat puluh sampai lima puluh pelayan dan pembantu dekat," lapor Wakamatsu dengan cepat.

"Bagaimana dengan tempat penginapannya?"

"Beliau akan menginap di Kuil Honno."

"Apa!? Kuil Honno?"

"Ya, tuanku."

"Bukan di Istana Nijo?"

"Tidak. Semua laporan menyebutkan bahwa Yang Mulia Akashi akan menginap di Kuil Honno," sahut Wakamatsu dengan tegas. Nada Wakamatsu menyatakan bahwa itu adalah final dan mutlak, membuat Haizaki tak mempertanyakan apa-apa lagi.

* * *

_Shepherds of the wilderness, wretched things of shame, mere bellies, we know how to speak many false things as though they were true; but we know, when we will, to utter true things._

_—_The Theogony of Hesiod_, (ll. 26-28). Hesiodos._

* * *

Siapa dapat menduga dua kepala genius mampu merobohkan Benteng Takamatsu, salah satu benteng pertahanan terkuat di Barat? Buktinya Aomine dan Kise membuktikan nama mereka patut ditorehkan dalam sejarah. Serangan air mereka sangat efektif. Aomine memerintahkan para prajuritnya mengalihkan ketujuh sungai di sekitar benteng Takamatsu dan membuat bendungan besar di sekeliling benteng, merendam bangunan megah itu, meninggalkannya menjadi basah dan membusuk.

Sayang di tengah lompatan keberhasilan itu, penyakit Kise kembali kambuh. Tak pelak semua orang dibuat khawatir. Aomine merupakan yang paling cemas. Ia berusaha memanggil banyak tabib terkenal, dan membuat Kise meminum berbagai macam racikan obat. Akan tetapi keadaannya tidak menunjukkan perkembangan signifikan. Malah kalau boleh dibilang, kian hari keadaannya hanya bertambah buruk.

Suatu malam, Aomine sedang bersantai di ruangannya. Lentera dihidupkan di ruangan yang remang, cahayanya bergoyang karena sumbu yang ditiup angin. Suara malam menjadi orkestra yang menenangkan. Akan tetapi kemudian terdengar suara derap yang tergopoh-gopoh.

"Maaf mengganggu Anda, Yang Mulia," seru orang itu dari luar pintu geser. Aomine terduduk dengan waspada. Ia tidak mendapat kesan bahwa berita yang akan dibawakan abdi itu adalah berita menyenangkan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Aomine.

"Maaf, Yang Mulia, tetapi penyakit Yang Mulia Kise kambuh lagi. Tabib mengatakan kondisinya sangat parah, dan …," abdi itu tampak ragu, "menurut tabib ini bisa jadi malam terakhirnya."

Sekujur tubuh Aomine menegang. Tenggorokannya tercekat seakan baru menelan bubuk kayu manis. Kepingan sinar di matanya retak dan menggelap akan keputus asaan. Ia ingin tertawa dalam agoni. Ia tak percaya—bukan, ia tak _mau_ percaya.

Tiba-tiba pintu dibanting dan Kasamatsu masuk. Ia bersembah sujud di hadapan Aomine, tatapannya tampak menahan getir. Ia kemudian mengangkat pandangan dan berkata dengan mata menahan pedih, "Hamba mohon maaf atas kelancangan hamba, Yang Mulia Aomine, akan tetapi guru hamba, Yang Mulia Kise kini terbaring sekarat di atas pembaringannya. Hamba mohon dengan mempertaruhkan kepala hamba, luangkanlah waktu Yang Mulia barang sedetik untuk mengunjunginya. Hamba … hamba yakin itu akan sangat berarti baginya."

Aomine mau tak mau ikut menahan tangis. Ia bukan jenderal yang mudah berurai air mata. Bisa dibilang hati Aomine keras bagai baja, sekeras tekadnya. Namun dengan sang terkasih terbaring di pelukan Malaikat Maut, ia takkan bisa mempertahankan semua ketegasan dan ketabahannya.

Aomine berdiri tanpa bicara. Ia berjalan menuju ruangan Kise dengan kepala penuh, sampai rasanya ia tak dapat melihat apapun kecuali putih.

"Yang Mulia Aomine … adik hamba sudah menunggu di dalam," kata salah seorang kakak Kise dengan pipi basah oleh air mata. Ia mengusap matanya dengan lengan kimono. Air matanya mengalir begitu deras hingga riasannya berantakan di sana sini.

Para tabib, abdi dan kedua kakak Kise mempermisikan diri—yang tak digubris oleh sang jenderal. Kise memejamkan mata di atas pembaringannya, wajahnya tampak pucat di bawah naungan cahaya bulan.

Kise membuka mata. Ada sesuatu yang tak biasa pada iris dan pupilnya. Kedua manik itu tampak gelap, seperti warna sungai Ashimori di malam bulan baru. Aomine mendekati pria yang terbaring itu dan menggenggam tangannya. Astaga—sudah berapa lama Kise kehilangan berat badan dan Aomine tidak menyadarinya?

"Aomine_cchi_? Apa … itu dirimu?" lirih Kise. Suaranya terdengar serak dan lemah.

Aomine tersentak. Ia tanpa sadar mempererat genggamannya. Apa maksud Kise? Ini tidak mungkin, bukan? Kise bukannya … tidak dapat melihatnya, bukan?

Seakan menjawab pertanyaannya, Kise berkata, "Ah, maaf, pandanganku sedikit gelap. Apa karena pelayan mematikan sumbunya? Mungkin bulan tertutup awan juga." Lalu ia tertawa. Tapi Aomine hanya merasakan kesedihan dan ironi; persis seperti yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Ada apa, Aomine_cchi_? Ah, apa karena kau tidak suka kupanggil tanpa penghormatan? Maaf, aku—maksudku, hamba lupa, Yang Mulia Aomine. Atau karena hamba belum kembali bekerja? Mohon maaf, tadi hamba sempat lelah, dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Hamba akan kembali bekerja sekarang." Kise berusaha bangkit. Aomine melihat tangan sang pria berambut pirang yang gemetar menopang berat tubuhnya yang bahkan sudah terlalu ringan.

Aomine memeluk Kise getir. Bibirnya bergetar akan kesedihan dan frustrasi yang menumpuk. Ia menarik tubuh Kise dalam dekapannya selembut mungkin, melindungi tubuh rapuh itu, berbagi beban bersamanya.

"Tidak, aku tak marah," bisik Aomine, "terus panggil aku seperti biasa. Aku tak marah padamu. Kau tak salah. Tetapi aku akan sangat marah kalau kau berani meninggalkanku."

Kise hanya tertawa. Bahkan tawa itu terkesan berhasil membuat Kise menguras seluruh energinya.

"Aku takkan bisa menjanjikan itu, Aomine_cchi_," jawab Kise. Seakan bisa merasakan Aomine akan membantah, Kise menggenggam tangan Aomine dan menjawab, sangat lirih, sangat tulus, "Tapi percayalah bahwa aku takkan pernah ingin meninggalkanmu."

Itu sudah. Hanya dengan satu kalimat itu, pertahanan Aomine hancur berkeping-keping. Air matanya menetes satu per satu. Kise seakan tahu bahwa junjungannya, orang yang paling dicintainya, menangis atas dirinya, dan ia juga turut mengumandangkan kesedihan dengan air mata yang begitu bening.

Saat itu, yang ada hanya ketidak pastian. Pikiran-pikiran kabur sekilas melintas bagaikan tak berarti. Hal yang menyentakkan Aomine ke dalam kesadarannya adalah sebuah ciuman dalam yang sarat akan kesedihan dan perpisahan. Ia merasakan darah dalam mulut Kise. Amis, hangat, sedikit lengket, dan tak sedikitpun menyenangkan. Namun ia tak melepaskannya. Walaupun lidahnya mencecap amis darah yang memuakkan dan asin air mata Kise yang terasa pedih mengiris hati.

Suara _koto_ terdengar sayup-sayup seakan dari jauh. Permainannya sangat indah, sangat halus, seakan kabut yang menggantung dengan syahdu di perbatasan malam yang terlalu terang dan pagi yang terlalu kelam.

Kise terbatuk segera setelah Aomine, dengan berat hati, menjauhkan diri dari bibir yang selalu mengingatkannya akan buah ceri dan sakura yang tengah mekar. Angin berdesir, rambut Kise bergerak dalam keanggunan dan kesederhanaan bunga matahari. Namun, di tengah air mata yang mengalir bak tiada hari esok, Kise tersenyum.

_Apakah malam ini_

_Malam terakhir baginya?_

Kise mendendangkan beberapa larik sebuah sajak kuno yang terkenal—sajak kematian Kikuchi Taketoki, jenderal setia Tenno Godaigo, yang dikirim kepada istrinya ketika ia dikepung pasukan pemberontak. Suaranya terdengar lebih indah dari saat ia berbicara. Entah pilu ataupun haru yang terpatri di tubuh itu.

Malam itu, semua anggota marga Teikou yang berada di Barat menangis, menjadi saksi keteguhan seorang Kise Ryouta yang takkan mati ditelan waktu dan dimensi.

* * *

_Tanah leluhur,_

_Sudikah kau menanti_

_Laki-laki yang tidak tahu_

_Apakah malam ini_

_Malam terakhir baginya?_

_—_sajak kematian Kikuchi Taketoki_. Kikuchi Taketoki._

* * *

Mengatakan kacau akan menghina. Kacau bukanlah kata yang tepat. Dunia tidak mengenal kata, frasa, kalimat, sajak, atau apapun itu yang dapat menjelaskan penyerangan marga Haizaki terhadap Akashi Seijuurou.

Marga Haizaki maju bagaikan angin ribut. Mereka bagaikan api yang melahap ranting-ranting kering. Sejak awal, brutal dan kejam adalah penyokong hidup mereka. Pada Dewa dan Dewi mungkin menangis di kayangan nun jauh di sana melihat mayat-mayat orang tak bersalah bergelimpangan dengan darah yang memancar bagai air terjun, tertebas pedang-pedang indah berkilat yang mengambil nyawa bagaikan menebas ilalang.

Akashi tampak tenang. Kuil Honno bagaikan air tak beriak. Aktivitas berlangsung seperti biasa, sibuk dan ramai, namun tenteram.

Kedamaian tak dapat berlangsung terlalu lama, tentu saja.

Sebelum Akashi sempat menyelesaikan permainan _go_-nya, kepanikan merambat di kuil itu bagaikan serangan hama.

"Ada apa?" tanya Akashi dengan tenang. Hampir terlalu tenang.

Abdi yang sedang berlari-lari itu berhenti untuk bersujud. Peluh membasahi wajahnya yang tirus. "Mohon maaf, Yang Mulia, tetapi pasukan Haizaki merangsek maju dan menyerang Kuil Honno. Jenderal Haizaki Shougo telah melakukan pemberontakan!" lapornya gelisah.

Akashi hanya mengernyit samar dan mempersilakan abdi tadi pergi. Ia duduk kembali, bermain _go_ dalam kesunyian ruangannya. Ia menatap pion raja milik musuh—mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia bermain seorang diri—lamat-lamat, seakan berpikir.

"Shougo, akhirnya dia menunjukkan tabiat aslinya. Tapi sayang sekali, Shougo, kau sudah kalah begitu kau berpikir bisa mengalahkanku," gumamnya. Bunyi tak dari pion yang beradu dengan papan terdengar bagaikan kelakar yang tidak pada tempatnya di tengah huru-hara ini.

"Aka-_chin_," panggil seorang jenderal tersayang Akashi, Murasakibara Atsushi. Ia tak keberatan dipanggil begitu, karena ia mengembangkan ketertarikan tersendiri pada pria di hadapannya ini. Dunia tidak melahirkan bakat semacam Murasakibara dengan sia-sia, karena Akashi yang menemukannya.

"Ada apa, Atsushi?" Akashi bahkan tak menoleh dari permainannya.

"Kau mau pergi?" tanya Murasakibara, tak sedikitpun terganggu oleh fakta bahwa kematian sedang bermain dengan lehernya.

"Tidak. Permainan _go_ ini akan menjadi saksi penting sejarah hidupku. Apakah aku akan mati di sini, atau hidup untuk membalas budi, biar Dewa Perang yang menentukan," jawab Akashi. Ia membuat satu gerakan pada pionnya sebelum kembali terpekur.

"Kau mulai bicara sepertiku, Akashi." Suara lain bergabung dalam pembicaraan.

"Ah, rupanya kau, Shintarou." Sekali lagi, Akashi tak berpaling.

"Kau tak mau pergi?" desis pria tadi, Midorima Shintarou. Dialah Jenderal Midorima, sepupu Akashi yang berpangkat tertinggi, berbanding lurus dengan kekuatannya.

Akashi melirik Midorima dari sudut matanya. "Aku tak suka mengulang perkataanku, Shintarou," jawabnya singkat.

Mata Midorima menyipit dalam keheranan dan kekesalan, namun ia tetap bergeming. Bagaimanapun juga Akashi adalah junjungannya, dan ia sudah bersumpah setia di Jalan Samurai, dan tak pernah sekalipun terbersit dalam pikirannya untuk mengkhianatinya.

"Kalian boleh pergi. Ini antara Shougo dan aku. Jadi, pilihan kalian?" tanya Akashi. Kali ini ia benar-benar menatap Murasakibara dan Midorima untuk memberikan mereka keyakinan.

Bahkan Murasakibara dan Midorima tak ragu barang sedetik saat mereka bersujud dan mengatakan dalam harmonisasi yang tak direncanakan, "Hamba akan bersumpah setia pada junjungan hamba, Yang Mulia Akashi Seijuurou, hingga ajal menjemput."

Akashi tersenyum tipis. Ia mengulurkan tangan pada kedua abdinya itu—apakah kiamat makin dekat, entahlah.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, marilah kita songsong takdir dengan cara yang paling indah, dan biarkanlah permainan _go_-ku ini menjadi buktinya."

Matahari seakan menangis dan berdarah. Panasnya api menjilat kulit, menggodanya. Mereka bertiga bergeming. Senyum terpatri pada bibir Akashi, terlalu _bermain-main_. Mulutnya mengucap sesuatu yang terlalu samar untuk ditangkap.

_"Aku menang."_

Saat Haizaki sampai ke hadapan ruangan Akashi, ia mendecakkan lidah. Si jago merah sudah bermain lidah di hadapannya, seakan menghina jenderal berambut abu-abu itu akan ketidakmampuannya membunuh targetnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Kami menemukan genangan darah, Yang Mulia. Sayang kami sulit menemukan sosok apapun di balik api ini. Setelah api ini tenang, mungkin yang tersisa hanyalah potongan tulang tak berguna," lapor salah seorang prajurit.

Haizaki mendengarkan laporan itu masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri. Satu-satunya informasi yang diterimanya membuatnya kesal setengah mati; ada suatu perasaan bergemuruh di dadanya mengenai Akashi. Tapi apa? Firasatnya tak bisa meninggalkannya tenang begitu saja.

Jika saja para samurai mengenal permainan masa depan bernama poker, mereka akan mengerti bahwa Akashi Seijuurou adalah sosok Joker. Ia tak terikat aturan. Ia bisa datang dan pergi kapan saja. Ia bisa menjadi anugerah tak terkira, namun juga bisa menjadi siksaan dunia yang tak terkira.

Pertanyaannya hanya satu; apakah Haizaki Shougo telah memainkan kartunya dengan baik?

* * *

_Umur manusia_

_Hanya lima puluh tahun_

_Dunia ini_

_Impian belaka …_

_Adakah sesuatu yang tidak membusuk?_

_—_syair tembang Atsumori_._

* * *

Aomine tak dapat mengembuskan napas lega barang sejenak. Ia baru saja melepas kepergian Kise yang diungsikan ke sebuah kuil yang terpencil agar Kise dapat menyembuhkan diri, jauh dari hiruk-pikuk perang yang menyesakkan. Terakhir Aomine melihatnya, Kise menangis bak perempuan yang tak ingin dipisahkan dari suaminya. Akan tetapi begitu Aomine menenangkannya, tangisnya mereda, dan akhirnya jemari mereka yang bertautan terlepas satu per satu, mengurai janji mereka untuk kembali bertemu.

Kali ini muncul kembali kurir. Ia mengharapkan berita tentang Kise, walau kemarin seorang biksu datang untuk menyampaikan bahwa kondisi Kise membaik dengan meditasi, konsumsi obat yang teratur dan cukup istirahat.

"Sakurai, ada apa?" tanya Aomine.

"E-eh!" Sakurai menoleh dengan panik. Dengan terbata-bata, ia menjawab, "Maaf! Ada kurir dari Kyoto yang menyampaikan sebuah berita yang teramat penting."

Aomine mengerutkan alisnya begitu melihat sebuah kotak yang terkunci disodorkan padanya. Berita tentang Kise tentu takkan dilindungi seketat ini. Ia hanya bisa menebak bahwa berita ini berhubungan dengan anggota keluarga utama marga Teikou.

Aomine membuka kotak itu dengan kunci yang diberikan si kurir dan menggelar gulungan suratnya perlahan. Matanya membaca tiap baris yang ditulis rapi, dan berakhir dengan kekagetan tiada bandingan.

"Sakurai! Panggil Kagami ke sini!" perintah Aomine. Abdi itu langsung berlari memanggil Jenderal Kagami Taiga, salah satu tangan kanan Aomine sebelum ada Kise. Hubungan antara Aomine dan Kagami memang tak bisa dijelaskan. Mereka lebih seperti rival dibandingkan abdi dan junjungan. Namun masalah kesetiaan tak usah dipertanyakan lagi.

"Ada apa, Yang Mulia Aomine?" tanya Kagami dengan segera. Ia mengira akan mendapat berita mengenai Kise. Lagi pula ia juga sangat dekat dengan Kise, bahkan menganggap Kise sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Duduklah. Baca surat ini!" perintah Aomine. Kagami heran mendengar nada Aomine yang gusar. Ia membaca surat itu sebelum membelalakkan matanya.

"I-ini bohong, 'kan?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Aomine menghela napas. "Takao Kazunari yang melaporkannya. Murasakibara dan Midorima juga menghilang bersama dengan Yang Mulia Akashi. Walau mayatnya belum ditemukan di tengah kebakaran itu, dalam skenario terburuk, kita harus mengasumsikan mereka bertiga …"

Kagami paham tanpa Aomine harus mengatakannya. Ia tak dapat membayangkan masa depan marga Teikou tanpa pemimpinnya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Kagami.

Aomine tampak berpikir. "Kita bisa mengadakan perundingan dengan mereka. Kita punya Mabuchi Reo. Rencanaku adalah membuat dia melakukan _seppuku_ di atas perjanjian perdamaian. Sesungguhnya aku tak ingin melaksanakan ini, tapi jika yang terburuk terjadi, aku akan melaksanakan rencana ini," katanya.

Kagami melihat tekad junjungannya, dan ia juga menjadi mantap akan keputusan itu.

"Lalu, jika Yang Mulia Akashi benar-benar … gugur, bagaimana marga Teikou akan melanjutkan sepak terjangnya? Beliau tidak memiliki penerus maupun saudara," tanya Kagami ragu.

Aomine menatap Kagami walau pikirannya ada di tempat lain. Ia bukannya tidak berpikir soal ini. Ia takkan keberatan mengambil alih tahta Akashi, walau ia sendiri tak pernah menginginkan kursi pemimpin. Ia takkan memaksakan diri untuk menempati posisi walau ia sudah bekerja untuk Akashi sejak usianya masih tujuh belas tahun.

"Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk itu. Yang penting kita balaskan dendam Yang Mulia Akashi pada Haizaki brengsek itu," jawab Aomine secara final. Kagami mengenali ketegasan pada suara itu, dan kemudian mengundurkan diri tanpa bertanya apapun lagi.

Lain tempat, lain pula masalah. Terpisah jarak dan ideologi, ada seorang lain yang juga sedang disentil usil oleh Dewi Fortuna.

Haizaki menggertakkan giginya. Pikirannya kalut. Dalam hati, sumpah serapah menumpuk dan menimbun benaknya. Ia stres. Padahal tujuan utamanya telah tercapai—membunuh Akashi—tetapi ia tak pernah memperhitungkan apa yang dapat ia raup setelahnya. Kekayaan? Memang. Loyalitas? Bisa dibilang para pengikutnya lebih meyakininya. Kekuasaan? Mungkin. Akan tetapi keagungan? Bahkan sampai ia mati, kemasyhuran takkan sudi bertengger di bahunya.

Setelah pemikirannya yang dangkal itu, kini yang tersisa hanyalah keputus asaan. Marga-marga yang telah menjalin ikatan erat dengannya kini berbalik melawannya. Pengkhianat keparat, Haizaki sebut mereka. Umpatan yang sangat tak pantas bagi mulut jenderal.

Namun walau Haizaki memaksa diri untuk tenang, hati takkan bisa ditipu. Memang dia apa? Kaum idiot? Ah, tidak, bukan idiot, pecundang mungkin. Ia hanya bisa berlari sekarang. Mungkin laut mau menerima pecundang berpikiran picik dan dangkal macamnya.

Haizaki membenci dirinya sendiri. Apa yang tersisa darinya selain abu kebijaksanaan yang tersia-siakan? Tak lama lagi, pasukan gabungan Aomine dan para jenderal marga Teikou yang lain akan mengejarnya. Sudah dapat dipastikan amarah mereka bergulung bagai tombak Poseidon, salah satu legenda ranah Eropa.

Pada siapa ia harus berpaling? Jenderalnya akan menghabisinya jika ia mundur sekarang. Lagi pula tak ada lagi jalan mundur sekarang. Dewa Perang mungkin sedang minum teh sambil menertawakannya. Ia bisa apa, cemooh-Nya. Raungan hati Haizaki tak dapat mencapai siapapun.

* * *

_Di luar ada orang mengaduh meraung_

_Seperti habis disiksa_

_Raungannya tak jelas_

_Berceloteh di kegelapan_

_—_Geguritan_, (larik 2-5). Widji Thukul._

* * *

Tampaknya kecerdasan sudah bosan bernaung dalam otak Haizaki. Entah karena ia salah perhitungan atau Aomine yang datang terlalu pagi, perang meletus lebih cepat daripada fajar yang membumbung.

Pertahanan marga Haizaki terpusat pada Bukit Tennozan. Kedua kubu, marga Haizaki dan pasukan Aomine, semuanya berambisi untuk menguasai bukit itu. Sayangnya Bukit Tennozan bukanlah bukit yang akan serta merta menyerah. Bukit itu punya harga diri. Jalan setapak yang teramat terjal dan puncaknya yang cukup sulit diraih membuktikannya.

Hari masih gelap. Berjalan di jalan setapak yang terjal membuat pasukan Aomine terus berjalan tanpa memedulikan korps mana yang ia masuki. Toh, mereka sekutu. Dengan napas terengah-engah, mereka naik hingga sampai ke puncak. Lalu saat mereka sampai di puncak, yang menyambut mereka adalah berondongan peluru.

Tembakan-tembakan itu berasal dari korps penembak Haizaki di bawah komando Imayoshi Shouichi. Mereka adalah para prajurit terlatih yang telah terbiasa dengan senjata api. Pasukan Aomine dibuat kewalahan karenanya. Akan tetapi mereka bukanlah pasukan ecek-ecek yang baru dibentuk kemarin sore. Kemampuan mereka bukan hanya omong besar ataupun tekad kosong. Kekuatan menjadi andil besar dalam kesuksesan mereka selama ini.

Keempat korps yang terpisah akhirnya bersatu, namun juga saling berlomba untuk mencapai puncak pertama. Banyak prajurit yang jatuh tertembak, entah meregang nyawa atau masih mempertahankannya. Ada juga yang jatuh berguling, bergumul dengan musuh dalam campuran tanah dan darah.

Pasukan Aomine menggunakan strategi memotong jalur musuh, menjepitnya dari empat penjuru. Dengung panah dan letusan peluru mewarnai langit dalam merah darah, disertai teriakan kematian dan lirihan pedih menyayat hati. Perang takkan berbaik hati. Yang lemah akan mati, itulah satu-satunya aturan.

Teriakan menggelegar dari pasukan Aomine. Teriakan itu menggetarkan bumi dan langit, membawa matahari terbit bersamanya. Suara itu seakan bukan hanya berasal dari tenggorokan mereka yang kering, tetapi juga terpancar dari jiwa raga mereka.

Seperti yang bisa dikira, pasukan Haizaki didesak dan terpaksa mundur.

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kita mundur? Jangan mundur!"

Semua tak berarti di hadapan ketakutan akan kematian. Alibi mereka juga tak patut sepenuhnya disalahkan; daripada mati menanggung malu kekalahan, lebih baik mundur dan memperbaiki diri. Yang menjunjung tinggi harga diri merangsek maju, hanya untuk ditombak maupun ditebas.

Saat itulah gabungan keempat korps Aomine mencapai puncak.

"Kita menang!"

"Tennozan di tangan kita!"

Sorak sorai tak hentinya mewarnai pagi yang terlukis indah. Matahari seakan tersenyum bersama Aomine dan menangis bersama Haizaki.

Haizaki telah putus harapan. Berita yang ia terima hanya mengecilkan hati.

"Yang Mulia Haizaki, Yang Mulia Imayoshi terbunuh dalam pertempuran."

"Yang Mulia Wakamatsu gugur dengan gagah berani, memperjuangkan nama Haizaki hingga napas terakhir."

"Yang Mulia, Yang Mulia Nijimura terluka parah. Beliau sedang dirawat oleh pasukan perbekalan."

Sementara itu, di lain tempat, Kagami datang menghampiri Aomine yang ada di atas kudanya. Wajahnya yang berseri-seri tak bisa disembunyikan.

"Yang Mulia, tak ada satu pun prajurit musuh yang tersisa," lapornya.

Aomine hanya mengangguk mengiakan. Ia belum bisa sepenuhnya berpuas diri. Selama Mitsuhide belum menyerah atau kepalanya belum dipersembahkan di hadapannya, perang masih jauh dari akhir.

Akhirnya pasukan besar Aomine beristirahat. Mereka memulihkan diri dari pertarungan, merawat yang terluka dan menghormati yang gugur. Mayat-mayat yang gugur dengan berbangga hati ini dikumpulkan agar bisa dimakamkan dengan layak.

Malam itu Aomine hampir tak bisa tidur. Pikirannya melayang pada marga Teikou dan Kise. Ia masih ingin berharap bahwa keajaiban itu ada. Ia, walau bagaimanapun juga, sangat menginginkan Akashi kembali dan memimpin marga. Pria itu juga ingin Kise ada di sini, di sisinya, menenangkannya dengan keindahan suaranya dan kehangatan tubuhnya.

Pada akhirnya, ia memilih percaya pada para Dewa dan Dewi. Doa takkan terkabul jika pemohonnya tidak percaya. Aomine bukan tipe religius, sama sekali bukan. Akan tetapi ia bukan seorang ateis. Ia seorang pelaku homoseksualitas, akan tetapi ia percaya bahwa itu urusan lain. Dewa Perang begitu mengasihinya, lagi pula.

Selang beberapa hari terasa bagaikan beberapa abad bagi Haizaki. Untuk menyerah ataupun bertempur sampai mati. Pada akhirnya, Haizaki tetap adalah seorang samurai. Ini bukan tentang harga diri lagi. Ini adalah jalan hidup. Sejatinya, prinsip samurai adalah sama. Mereka melindungi apa yang harus mereka lindungi walau nyawa taruhannya.

Haizaki tak patut menyesal. Para prajurit dan jenderalnya tetap menaruh kepercayaan padanya sampai akhir. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang berpegang teguh pada hukum yang melandasi Jalan Samurai.

Karena inilah jumlah korban yang tewas dan terluka luar biasa besar. Pihak Haizaki kehilangan lebih dari tiga ribu orang, hampir sama dengan pihak Aomine yang kehilangan tiga ribu tiga ratus orang. Angka-angka ini mencerminkan semangat pasukan Haizaki, yang tak kalah sedikit pun dari semangat panglima mereka.

Yang tersisa hanyalah Haizaki dan keteguhannya untuk mati. Aomine ada di sana, berdiri dengan tegap. Keduanya adalah prajurit kuat yang tak bisa dibandingkan. Satu lawan satu adalah pilihan terakhir.

"Kita selesaikan semuanya sekarang, di sini, Haizaki," kata Aomine. Tekad terpancar dari matanya bagai elang.

"Tentu, Daiki. Aku tak punya sesal sama sekali. Aku akan bebas," sahut Haizaki. Tak ada keraguan di tiap tetes keringat di tubuhnya.

Mereka berdua maju di atas kuda. Pedang beradu dengan pedang, menimbulkan bunyi berdentang yang indah namun mengerikan. Hunusan demi hunusan, tebasan demi tebasan, semuanya dilakukan atas dasar ideologi masing-masing yang telah berakar.

Haizaki melihat celah di bagian perut Aomine. Ia menebas ke sana, sayangnya Aomine sadar dan menghalau dengan tangannya yang terlindung besi. Tetapi kulitnya tergores cukup dalam dan mengalirkan darah.

Aomine berputar dan berkelit. Ia didesak habis-habisan oleh Haizaki. Dengan tubuh lelah dan terluka, ketangkasan Aomine berkurang. Namun ia melihat celah. Haizaki lengah, dan Aomine memanfaatkannya.

Aomine menebas leher Haizaki, membuat kepalanya jatuh ke tanah, terpisah dari raganya. Aomine menghela napas lelah. Akhirnya ini semua berakhir. Haizaki sudah tinggal nama. Sorakan marga Teikou terdengar gegap gempita, tetapi telinga Aomine seakan jadi tuli. Pedangnya kini berlumuran darah perjuangannya.

"Kerja bagus, Daiki."

Aomine mendongak tidak percaya. Seluruh marga Teikou mengikuti suara itu. Mata mereka membelalak dalam ketidak percayaan.

"Yang Mulia Akashi!" seru Aomine terkaget-kaget.

Akashi ada di sana, berdiri menatapnya, Midorima dan Murasakibara di sisi-sisinya. Mereka tampak lelah namun tak terluka, kecuali Midorima. Jemarinya tampak diperban.

"Kau tidak perlu meragukanku. Aku mengecoh Shougo dengan darah Shintarou agar ia mengira aku melakukan _seppuku_. Darahnya memang cukup banyak, dan aku sangat berterima kasih pada Shintarou untuk itu. Cara kami kabur memang cukup fenomenal, dan mungkin akan kujelaskan setelah semuanya beristirahat," ujar sang Emperor, ekspresinya melembut.

Baru Aomine sadari betapa ia lelah. Lututnya sedikit gemetar. Lukanya tidak parah, namun mulai terasa sakit akibat adrenalin yang mengalir keluar dari dirinya. Ia hampir takkan bisa berdiri, jika saja ia tak merasakan sebuah kehangatan mendekap dirinya dari belakang.

"Selamat atas kemenanganmu, Aomine_cchi_ …"

Mata Aomine melebar. Sentuhan itu terasa begitu familier. Suara itu terasa begitu akrab. Aomine hampir menangis di sana. Ia berbalik dan melihat senyum Kise. Tak ada keindahan lain di dunia yang mampu menyamai keindahan wajah Kise yang sedang tersenyum. Ia tampak begitu indah, begitu sempurna. Sungguh mahakarya tiada duanya.

Aomine memeluk Kise erat. Pria itu terasa lebih berisi dan lebih berwarna. Aomine sangat bersyukur atas anugerah yang diberikan padanya. Keberadaan Kise seorang saja sudah mampu membawanya dalam surga dunia. Kise tetap seperti biasa. Harumnya tetap memabukkan. Sentuhannya tetap sangat hangat. Suaranya tetap semerdu nyanyian _koto_. Keindahannya tetap menyamai matahari yang menggantung iri. Cintanya tetap seindah Dewi Venus dari kepercayaan Eropa.

Pada akhirnya, perang belum usai. Namun kini semua orang belajar makna baru akan kebebasan.

Bagi Akashi, kebebasan bukanlah berdiri di atas orang-orang yang terinjak, tetapi merangkul asa bersama demi satu ideologi baru.

Bagi Kise, kebebasan bukanlah lari dari masalah, tetapi melewati masalah itu dengan menjalaninya dengan penuh keikhlasan dan rasa syukur.

Bagi Aomine, kebebasan bukanlah pergi untuk memenuhi ambisi pribadi, tetapi tetap tinggal di tempat yang ia inginkan.

Bagi semua orang yang tinggal di daratan di mana matahari terbit terlihat paling indah, kebebasan bukanlah hanya soal pengkhianatan, kesetiaan, ataupun perang, tetapi saling menggenggam harapan dan menggantungkannya tinggi untuk mencapai matahari masa depan yang lebih cerah.

* * *

**—End.**

* * *

**A/N**:

Sayah kembaliiiih! /dirajam Aaaa, betapa saya tersiksa di sini! Hasil ngebut beberapa hari yang hasilnya … yah, gitu deh. /gimana

Tanpa banyak bicara, saya persembahkan fanfiksi ini untuk Fujoshi/Fudanshi Independence Day 2013 alias FID #5 yang jatuh pada 6 September 2013! _Omedetou_! Juga untuk memenuhi _challenge_ dari Suzuki Daichi bertajuk "Ways for Liberation" di Facebook. Keduanya merupakan hal yang menyenangkan, dan saya jadi sangat bersemangat mengerjakan ini.

Baiklah, sekarang kita mulai A/N yang _kurang panjang_ (harap perhatikan majas ironi yang saya pakai di sini) dan memabukkan ini.

Pertama, saya membuat fanfiksi ini berdasarkan informasi di buku Taiko karya Eiji Yoshikawa. Beliau penulis hebat, _by the way_, sesekali sempatkanlah waktu untuk membaca buku-bukunya. Di sini, saya mengumpamakan beberapa tokoh sejarah Jepang dengan karakter-karakter Kurobasu (ampun jangan bunuh saya! orz).

_**Satu**_, Aomine adalah Toyotomi Hideyoshi. Jujur, sifat mereka sangat bertolak belakang. Aomine orangnya malas, sebodo deh sama dunia, sedangkan Hideyoshi itu ideologis banget dan rasa kesetiaannya tinggi. Plus, Hideyoshi gak homo (jelas). Dalam cerita aslinya, beliau udah punya istri bernama Nene dan beberapa gundik.

_**Dua**_, Kise adalah Takenaka Hanbei. Hanbei adalah tangan kanan Hideyoshi yang setia pake banget. Beliau mantan prajurit marga Saito, musuh marga Oda, tapi karena punya penyakit parah yang gak bisa disembuhin, beliau bermukim di atas Bukit Kurihara untuk menyerahkan diri pada Yang Kuasa. Aslinya dia punya satu adik perempuan, bukan dua kakak perempuan. Yang menyarankan serangan air juga bukan Hanbei, tapi Kanbei, tapi biar _sweet_ jadi saya palsuin lah. /kejahatanhistori Di cerita aslinya, saat Oda Nobunaga tewas melakukan _seppuku_, Hanbei sudah agak lama meninggal karena penyakitnya. Jadi sayang Hanbei gak bisa menyaksikan kemenangan Hideyoshi atas Mitsuhide … /sobs/

_**Tiga**_, Akashi adalah Oda Nobunaga. Sekali lagi, mereka beda banget. Nobunaga itu brutal dan _hot-headed_, sedangkan Akashi kalem bagai air mengalir. Aslinya, Nobunaga gugur di Kuil Honno. Dia melakukan _seppuku_ alias bunuh diri dengan menebas perutnya sendiri, lalu pelayan setianya, Mori Ranmaru, membakar tempat itu agar musuh tidak bisa menemukan Nobunaga.

_**Empat**_, Haizaki adalah Akechi Mitsuhide. Ini juga beda banget astagay. Mitsuhide itu cerdas banget, dan dia berteman dekat dengan Hideyoshi. Hanya saja Nobunaga ngerasa terganggu (enek, bisa dibilang) karena menurut beliau Mitsuhide terlalu menyembunyikan perasaannya. Karena itu Nobunaga jadi bener-bener menganaktirikan dia. Akhirnya Mitsuhide terhina dan dia ngerencanain pembunuhan terhadap junjungannya itu.

_**Lalu**_, ada Kagami sebagai Kuroda Kanbei, tangan kanan Hideyoshi yang lain. Kuroko di sini berperan sebagai Tokugawa Ieyasu, pemimpin muda marga Tokugawa yang bersekutu dengan marga Oda. Kasamatsu sebagai Kokuma, murid Hanbei. Sedangkan Nijimura sebagai Akechi Mitsuharu, sepupu Mitsuhide.

Karena saya suka bingung sendiri sama karakteristik masing-masing karakter dan tokoh yang diperankannya, kadang saya bikin mereka OOC, pake banget malah. Yah, sudahlah, yang terjadi biarlah terjadi. Ugh, permasalahan OOC ini yang paling bikin saya sebel sendiri.

Hohoho, Anda belom mabok atau klenger dengan A/N yang _kurang panjang_ tadi? Biar saya tambahin deh~

Dalam fanfiksi ini, saya mengambil satu latar penting, yaitu pada tahun Tensho, kecuali pada _flashback_ pertemuan Aomine dan Kise yang terjadi pada tahun Eiroku, kemungkinan pada tahun Eiroku kelima, sekitar sepuluh tahun sebelum awal tahun Tensho. Awal kisah ini dimulai dari tahun Tensho yang entah ke berapa karena saya gak punya informasi tentang itu, dan berakhir pada tahun Tensho kesepuluh. Jika dihitung sejak awal tahun Tensho, maka itu berlangsung dari tahun 1572 Masehi hingga 1582 Masehi.

Saya mengambil waktu yang berbeda di tiap bagian. Semuanya tersusun dalam tiga bagian, yaitu:

_**Satu**_, Tahun Eiroku kelima, sekitar tahun 1562 Masehi—yaitu pertemuan Aomine dan Kise di Bukit Kurihara, alias pertemuan Hideyoshi dengan Hanbei untuk membujuk Hanbei bergabung dengan marga Oda.

_**Dua**_, Tahun Tensho pertengahan—ini saat Aomine menyerang marga Rakuzan. Yaitu saat Hideyoshi terjebak bertahun-tahun di Barat demi menggempur marga Mori atas perintah Nobunaga. Ini juga adalah waktu kematian asli Hanbei karena penyakitnya.

_**Tiga**_, Tahun Tensho kesepuluh—ini adalah saat Haizaki berkhianat. Yaitu saat Mitsuhide dipermalukan oleh Nobunaga dan merencanakan pemberontakan. Kematian Nobunaga di Kuil Honno terjadi pada saat ini. Berita kematian ini cepat sampai pada Hideyoshi, namun tak bisa dibiarkan menyebar pada siapapun, karena Hideyoshi baru mencapai kata sepakat dengan marga Mori. Hideyoshi mengalahkan pasukan Mitsuhide di zaman ini. Tetapi aslinya Mitsuhide tidak bertarung dengan Hideyoshi, melainkan lari karena terdesak dan melakukan _seppuku_ di hutan bersama jenderal-jenderal setianya.

Intinya, saya adalah manipulator sejarah. /gak Banyak banget keabnormalan di fanfiksi ini. Jujur saya bukannya mau menghina tokoh manapun. Saya justru hormat banget sama para samurai zaman Sengoku dan kesetiaan mereka pada Jalan Samurai. Jadi saya bikin fanfiksi ini sebagai penghormatan. Iya saya tau ini cara penghormatan yang aneh banget. Karena itu, komentar dan saran akan sangat dihargai. Atau mungkin ada pertanyaan? Sampaikan lewat kotak _review_ yang unyu-unyu itu, ya. Ditunggu~

Terakhir namun bukan tidak penting, mari kita para _fujoshi_ dan _fudanshi_ berikrar pada hari kemerdekaan yang bebas ini bahwa kita punya hak! Bebas! Merdeka!


End file.
